


Remember the Breathing Technique

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logan has a panic attack, Male Friendship, Panic Attacks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Thomas has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: When Virgil freaks out about the deadlines Thomas must meet, Logan is pulled into the panic.Thomas, Virgil and Logan all suffer a panic attack together. Patton and Roman must help when Logan cannot.





	Remember the Breathing Technique

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the panic attack in the way that I have experienced them.

Thomas suddenly had an influx of deadlines he had to meet. Logan was busy in his room, trying to figure out a good solution for Thomas so that he could get them all done when suddenly, he felt his chest tightening. He stood up in alarm and gripped his chest, trying to keep calm. But he couldn't. His breathing became more erratic and he couldn't control it. Anxious thoughts flooded his head. Thomas was becoming too overwhelmed.  
"Logan!" He heard Patton's voice call. He sunk out as soon as he heard it.  
He popped up in Thomas' living room. Thomas was on the floor, his knees up to his chest hyperventilating and crying. Patton was next to him, a hand on his back. Virgil was beside Logan. He had his hood up and he was also hyperventilating and crying. Panic was thick in the room.  
Roman was standing up beside Thomas, a concerned and worried look on his face, looking like he wasn't sure what to do.  
"Logan, can you help to reassure Thom-oh dear, Logan!" Patton cried when he saw he was just as bad as Thomas and Virgil.  
"I appear to-to be exper-exper-experiencing a pan-panic attack..." Logan got out between uncontrollable intakes of breath. Tears welled in his eyes and he began sobbing along with his erratic breathing. This made Thomas worse. His sobs and breathing became louder.  
Patton had no idea that Logan could experience panic attacks.  
"I thought you were the robot! Why are you panicking!?" Roman yelled, distressed and confused. Logan wanted to answer, but it seemed that his yelling caused Virgil to worsen, which in turn made Logan worsen.  
"Roman! Yelling is not making this situation better." Patton said.  
" I'm sorry! I just don't know what to do! "  
"Vir-Vir-Virgil...!" Logan sobbed. He grabbed Virgil's hands and squeezed them tightly. Virgil didn't complain, he actually squeezed back. Logan leaned his forehead against his. It was like he needed Virgil to help him through this strange feeling of panic he'd never felt before. "Do you rem-remem-remember the brea-the breath-" Logan broke down in to sobs before he could finish.  
"We need to do the breathing technique, kiddos!" Patton finished off for him.  
"You're not gonna get them done! Everyone will think your a failure! You can't do this! It's too much!" Virgil screamed, his voice distorted and bellowing. This made Thomas scream and panic more. Logan's breathing became more erratic and more uncontrollable.  
"Vir-Vir-Virgil!" he sobbed. He squeezed his hand tighter.  
"Concentrate on the breathing technique, kiddos! In for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, out for 8 seconds. Here, let your Papa count for you."  
"Breathe in, 1, 2, 3, 4..." They all tried to breath in like Patton instructed, their erratic breathing and sobbing making it difficult.  
"Now hold, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...breathe out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..." Patton counted softly. "It's going to be alright, Thomas, Virgil, Logan." He rubbed circles on Thomas' back.  
"There's so much..." Logan whispered, tears overflowing in his eyes. Virgil’s anxiety was getting to him.  
"We're gonna figure something out." Roman said, laying a soft hand on Logan's back. "We'll be able to do it. Together."  
"Breath in, 1, 2, 3, 4...hold, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...breathe out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..."  
Patton continued counting for them for 5 more minutes until they had sufficiently calmed down.  
Logan opened his eyes and looked at Virgil. "Virgil, are you alright?" He asked, his voice strained from his tears. He slowly lifted his forehead off of Virgil and let go of his hands.  
"I feel...a little better." Virgil said. He looked up to Logan. It was the first time he'd properly looked at Logan before this whole thing began. He was rather shocked to see his eyes red and his face wet with tears.  
Logan sniffed, held his glasses up and wiped his eyes. "Good."  
"Now, what I wanted to say before was that it appears Virgil made Thomas panic about the recent deadlines he must meet. He made Thomas truly believe that he could not get them done and therefore his anxiety transferred to me and made me think illogically. In reality, Thomas can meet these deadlines, he just needs to plan ahead and prepare himself."  
"Sorry about that Logan..." Virgil mumbled.  
"That's quite alright, Virgil. It was quite a heavy influx of dates." He then caught Patton's eye. "And thank you Patton for helping us through the technique when I could not." he looked over at Roman. "And Roman, you may embellish the truth a lot, but here you spoke fact. We can and will find a solution, but we'll need everyone's cooperation."  
"Thanks, guys." Thomas smiled.  
"Logan...why did you hold Virgil's hands?" Roman asked Logan. Virgil felt suddenly embarrassed.  
" I...needed someone. " He admitted. "I needed something to hold in order to properly ground myself so that my panic would subside." He looked over to Virgil. "Thank you for letting me do that, Virgil."  
"No problem. It actually helped me a little too..." He said quietly.  
"Well, that's...good." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. "Now, Thomas, let us sit here and make a plan so that you do not panic any longer."  
Logan intended for it to be just himself and Thomas sitting together and figuring this out, but they all stayed, chipping in their ideas and input to the plan. It really helped reassure them all that together they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how anxiety works, and I wondered if Logan would be corrupted by anxiety when Virgil fully convinces Thomas that he cannot meet any of the deadlines that he has and will surely fail. I loved the idea of Logan not being able to provide guidance through this panicked time because his own logic would be clouded by anxiety and therefore suffer a panic attack like Thomas and Virgil.


End file.
